A conventional system providing multi-corporation support for an accounting application requires every corporation using the system to have the same accounting business logic. Corporations using such a conventional system are required to perform expensive and time-consuming re-engineering of their business processes to match the capabilities of the accounting application. Furthermore, the conventional system is inflexible, as each corporation's set of accounting business logic requires a separate instance of the accounting application. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.